


Is This Okay?

by splatoonjoycon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: But a very sad lizard man :(, Contact us if you want to Learn More, Idk if I should tag it as ptsd lol, Little lizard man!!!, Monster Will Byers, Oh fuck it’s a monster boy!!!, Past Torture / Experimentation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tagged the fuck UP BITCHES!!!, This is based on a very elaborate au by myself and @vintagebyers on tumblr, but i mean ??? Will had ptsd so, so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatoonjoycon/pseuds/splatoonjoycon
Summary: Will may have been an anxious boy from the start of his life, but having been through what he had been through, he was an anxious mess. Luckily, he has someone to help with that.(Or: Will gets back from the lab and is too afraid to show even the slightest affection to Mike. And Mike is very worried about his boyfriend.)





	Is This Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> fuck i’ve got some explaining to do!!! so here’s the basis of this au: will is kinda.... part.... monster?? idk, and the lab finds out and kidnaps him for testing. the party does eventually find him, and they all get in joyce’s Huge Ass Van just drive around to avoid being caught. they run a certain test on will in the lab of how well he can kill without emotion, so they would force him to eat / maul anyone who he loved / felt was friendly. resulting in will being afraid to show affection, because he doesn’t want mike hurt. what a sweet, sad boy!!

The night sky was clear aside from the occasional cloud or plane, resulting in a peaceful night. A night without sound, or anything to set off yet another panic attack.  
It was perfect.  
Will say silently, curled up in a ball next to the window, just barely peeking out. He wanted to enjoy this view of the stars, but.. He couldn’t risk being seen by anyone. If a technician saw him, Will doesn’t know what he’d do. So, he safely sat by the window and didn’t make a sound, viewing.. the motel’s parking lot. The rest of the party had gone into said motel to rest, because they didn’t want to sleep on the cold seats of the van. But Will could not risk it. He would not leave that van if his life depended on it. Mike was reluctant to leave Will alone like that, but Will assured him that he’d be fine. Nothing bad would happen.

Oh, he’s got a big storm coming, hasn’t he?

Mike was glued to the window. He stared endlessly at the van, watching to make sure no one would take Will back to that fucking lab. No one was going to take his Will away again. “Mike.. come on, you have to get some sleep. Will’s gonna be fine, he said so himself. Just.. close the curtains, the parking lot lights are too bright for us to sleep.” El lamented tiredly, trying in vain to pry Mike away from the window. “No! What if something happens while I’m asleep? I can’t risk that, El.” Mike replied stubbornly. “You know what, I’m just gonna go out there with Will. You guys have fun up here I guess.” And with that, he was gone. Headed to the parking lot, to Will, without a second thought. 

Will had already fallen asleep by the time Mike arrived. He was so tired from the past few months of relentless experimenting and work, it was impossible for him not to sleep like that. His face was pressed up against the cold metal door of Joyce’s van, the rest of him wrapped in a blanket Mike managed to swipe from his house before they all left on their grand escapade to.. Wherever. Somewhere, probably.

Mike opened the van door carefully, crawling in next to Will and shutting it. He looked over at Will, peacefully asleep, and smiled at the sight. At least he could get a good night’s rest.. hopefully. 

Will was not getting a good night’s rest. Not even close. Before long, Will’s mind began to plague him with flashbacks of that awful place, and that man who’d been so kind to him.. and that man’s blood. He could still taste it in his mouth, metallic and syrupy. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone.  
He doesn’t want to hurt anyone he loves.  
Or eat them.  
He doesn’t want that at all.

Just as Mike was beginning to drift off, he heard the whimpering. He shot up from his slouch and immediately looked over to Will, who was twitching around and whining. Like someone was hurting him. “Will..? Angel, are you okay?” Mike asked quietly. No response from Will. “Will. It’s just a dream, wake up..” Still nothing but a pained whining sound from Will. What could he possibly be dreaming of?

Keep running. Keep going. They’ll catch you if you don’t. Run, shithead, run, RUN- The bad men are catching up on you- they’re gonna get you, they’re gonna shock you, they’re gonna-

“MIKE!” Will cried out as he shot up, shaking uncontrollably already. “Mi- Mike..?” He whimpered, not noticing that Mike was there next to him, already outstretching his arms to Will. “Will, I’m right here, I’m right here..” Mike carefully pulled Will close to him and held him to his chest. Like he was a precious artifact or something. Will almost didn’t want this embrace, because he _knew_ what happened to people who were nice to him. They’d end up in that metallic-smelling room with him, tied to a chair, begging for mercy. “I- M-Mi-Mikey, I don’t wa-anna hu-urt you..” Will wailed as Mike began to rock him slowly. Rocking is calming, right? “What do you mean? Will, I know you’d never hurt me..” Oh. Right. Mike still doesn’t know. Shit.

Will began to shakily tell why he’s been so distant with Mike. Why he avoids even the simplest affection, like holding hands or even saying that he loved him. Because Will was so, so afraid that it would end up killing him. 

And Mike, to say the very least, was furious. Furious with the lab, those fucking bastards that hurt his boy, the most precious thing in his world. A perfect human being who didn’t deserve any harm that had come to him. Mike couldn’t even continue his sweet words and comforting rocking, he was squeezing Will with how absolutely livid he was. 

He didn’t notice his anger until Will started wheezing from the pressure.

“Oh- Fuck, I’m sorry, honey.. That’s absolutely awful that they did that to you- it’s disgusting. One day, I’m gonna go back there and I’m gonna fucking murder all those assholes. Every last one. No one is ever gonna hurt you like that again.” Mike spoke, the anger still present in his voice. He released his vice grip on Will, opting to gently hold him instead. “I-It’s okay.. You really don’t have to- to do that for me..” Will spoke shakily, quietly. Almost like a whisper. 

Mike sighed shakily and stared at Will. At his beautiful brown eyes, filled with love and stars that shine bright. At his lips, so soft! How Mike wasn’t always kissing them was a miracle. At his skin, laced with moles and beauty marks and almost invisible freckles that made him just that much cuter. Even his monstrous features were cute! His tail was adorable in the way it swished around, his ears were like a puppy’s ears- that’s fucking adorable! The way his teeth just barely poked out over his lips sometimes was the most precious thing- aside from the purring. God, don’t even get Mike started on that. 

“I love you so, so, so, so much, Will. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Mike whispered to Will, planting a soft kiss to his forehead between each ‘so’. Will couldn’t help but laugh under his breath with this, the laughing becoming garbled due to the growing volume of his purring. Mike quickly noticed this, and scooped Will up once again just to feel the purring against his chest. “You know, your purring is actually the cutest thing in the world.” Mike stated bluntly. “Oh yeah?” Will questioned.

“I bet I could name a few things cuter than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> you made it through!!! FUCK!!! pls message me at @bardwlw on tumblr for more info about this shit!!!! thanks for reading :)


End file.
